


Welcome Home: A Tale by Makkachin Nikiforov

by Jeneeness



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneeness/pseuds/Jeneeness
Summary: I recently read a fanfic where a part was written from Makkachin's POV, and I never knew how much I needed it. This takes place when Yuuri arrives in St Petersburg to move in. In my brain,  Yuuri is worried about the season approaching. Not only is he pressured to show if what Victor taught him faded away, but also show if it's good enough to beat Viktor himself. The usual anxiety, while also adjusting to a new place, country, lifestyle.





	Welcome Home: A Tale by Makkachin Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> In my brain, Viktor speaks to Makkachin in Russian. When Yuuri talks to him in English, Makkachin has heard it, but not nearly as often as Russian.
> 
> Also, Makkachin's gender is never mentioned. Which is fine. I had "she"s when I wrote it, but changed it.

     Old man packed up today. That means Man will come home soon. Old man feeds me and lets me outside. He has deep voice, but he is nice. I understand some, but I don't understand human well. I think Vitya is what he calls Man. Like Man calls me Makkachin. He smiles and pets me when I call him Vitya. (Barking.) Old man talks about Vitya a lot when he is not home.  
  
     I hear his feet. I know his feet. There is more feet. More people? His bag has wheels and I hear more wheels.  
     Makkachin jumps and spins excitedly.  
     Hi Vitya, the dog barks.  
     I hear him laugh he says my name, and another voice. I've jumped on that voice before.  
     The door opens and Vitya smiles and hugs me, "My doma, Makkachin," he laughed when I licked him. (We're home)  
     He pulls me by my collar so we can go inside the house but I really want to lick the other one. I smell him now, I remember. He was at the place with the baths. Small baths and big baths. And he smells like flowers. And soap. I get away and Vitya yells, "Makka!"  
     I couldn't wait anymore, I jumped on the other one, and he fell like he did the first time. I stopped to make sure I wasn't in trouble but Vitya doesnt look angry. I licked him, yes it's him. He took me outside, with the really big water and I ran fast with him. I slept in his bed, he was warm. He laughed, and pet me. I'm happy he is here in my house. I'm going to show him my rope. So he can play. Man helps him up before I get back. Vitya looks happy when he talks to the other one. What do I call that one? I smell his pants maybe I can find out. He pets me again while he talks to my Vitya, he looks happy too. I can hear his heartbeat, it's loud.  
  
     Vitya calls this one Yuri. He is still here. I hope he stays. Yuri is different. Vitya is always moving around, I like to follow him around. Yuri sits a lot. He smells sad. He talks to me but he sounds different than Vitya. He speaks human I don't understand. I whine because I wish I could understand. Sometimes he is scared and is breathing loud and water falls out of his eyes, so I sit in between his legs to protect him from scary things. He pets me. He smiles, but he is still sad.  Walks make me happy so maybe I can take him for a walk. I brought him my leash. He put it on my collar and we left. I showed him my places. I took him to a place where I watch birds. There is a place at the park that has a small bridge. There are lots of smells at this tall building with lots of windows where there is a bench that Vitya and me like to sit. I took him home. He isn't sad, and now Vitya is home. Yuri called it anxiety. I don't know what that is. I helped, I don't know what that is, but Yuri said I did it. I think it was good because they both smiled at me.  
     "Good dog, Makkachin," Vitya said to me as he pet my face.  
  
     I am a good dog.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, just thought I'd play with a doggo's POV.
> 
> This was for yoi anniversary day 8. Pets.


End file.
